


Wind, Storms and Hurricanes

by SpookyMoth



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Temari Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMoth/pseuds/SpookyMoth
Summary: She is a fierce Kunoichi with the power to cut the forests surrounding Konoha in half without much effort. Temari fights without fear. But there are moments in her life she can show her weakness.In honour of Temari Week 2020 a collection of short one-shots about the strongest Kunoichi from Sunagakure.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 28
Kudos: 86





	1. A New Life Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Temari Week: Family Reunion/New mission

It was months since Temari last visited her home. After her wedding she became a shinobi of Konoha and even if she still did most missions on behalf of Suna, that didn't mean she had the time to see her brothers regularly.

This time she had a mission of her own. That was the reason she didn't travel alone but with Shikamaru on her side, and he smiled like an idiot the whole time. He didn't stop smiling even after she snapped at him to act normal.

She didn't want to spoil the surprise because her stupid husband was so damn happy he wanted to tell everyone he soon was to be a father.

“Let's take a break,” she announced at the border to the Land of Wind.

She wanted to travel the desert in one day if possible. Until now she felt good but she didn't know if the heat was affecting her or her unborn child. Being pregnant came with many uncertain side-effects. Also Shikamaru would hover over her the moment she showed the slightest sign of weakness. It was out of question to pass out. One of these funny things hormones did to her.

Shikamaru nodded and immediately hurried to her side. He had walked ahead of her, searching for potential threats. He had grown so overprotective and he got on her nerves.

She wasn't allowed to carry the groceries or climb on ladders. He also tried to persuade her to stop using her tessen. Soon he regretted this suggestion because she yelled at him, so that whole Konoha could hear her.

It was still six months until their child would be born. Yes, she had to throw up every morning and smells made her nauseous. Also her ability to knead chakra was out of control. But she could rely on Taijutsu and ninja weapons in case of an ambush.

Temari was officially removed from the mission roster, because Ino needed to report her pregnancy to the Hokage. It still upset her she was handled like a weak, ill woman. She was pregnant for kami's sake, not dumb or inept. However, she was fighting a lost cause.

You couldn't see it, although she had to tie her Yukata looser than before her pregnancy. Perhaps that was the reason it was still so unreal and dreamlike. A new life was growing inside of her and all she could think about was how all of her friends behaved differently.

A thought crept into her mind as she placed herself in the shadow of a tree and laid a hand on her belly.

What if Kankuro and Gaara would react the same way?

If they start to become creepy like Shikamaru – who started to unpack their bags to offer her food and water with a caring attitude– and she would not walk through Suna without Anbu guarding her?

It really scared her.

“Do you want Onigiri, Tem?” asked Shikamaru and offered her a box with food. “Or some water? We also have green tea.”

She slowly breathed in and out. She didn't want to yell at him. He just meant well.

“Just water,” she answered.

He gave her the bottle. She managed to drink one sip before she felt her stomach contract. She gagged and spit out the water. It tasted bitter and metallic. Seemed the water was a bad choice.

“Damn,” she hissed as Shikamaru jumped at her side.

“Is everything alright?”

“Clearly not, crybaby.”

She closed her eyes to get rid of the dizziness. This child already controlled her life, and she was angry. Why was it impossible to drink water? Water was essential. She needed water to survive in the desert. Without death was inevitable.

Temari realized the tears the moment Shikamaru touched her face.

“I make tea, okay?” She nodded because she didn't trust her voice.

The mood changes were also one of the drawbacks of pregnancy. She wasn't an emotional person. That was Shikamaru's forte. Obviously, their roles were reversed now.

She got her emotions under control and Shikamaru handed her a mug with tea. She gave him a weak smile. He shortly squeezed her hand.

Shikamaru had to carry her through the desert. The first hours she managed to travel on her own feet. Then she fainted for the first time. It took her stubbornness three more attempts and she agreed that he should carry her.

He was amused about this fact. She knew this without looking in his face. She was sure he chuckled. But that didn't bother her at the moment. She wanted to lay down and sleep. Temari was exhausted, hungry and thirsty. She hadn't imagined ever being carried to Suna.

Kankuro stood at the entrance to greet them. He had his arms crossed and raised an eyebrow as he saw his sister on her husband's back. So much for not attracting attention.

Her brother wouldn't stop pestering her until she came out with the truth. She hoped Shikamaru had an ace up his sleeve. She was too tired to think of an excuse.

“Hey, Shadow-boy. Is there a reason you carry Tem on your back?” He sounded suspicious.

“She sprained her ankle.”

Kankuro raised his second eyebrow. “And she didn't hit you or complained? Who's this woman and what did you do with my sister?”

She climbed down from Shikamaru's back and acted like her left foot was hurt.

“It has its perks to have a husband,” she said, adding an sly smile to her face. “He carries me around every time I want.”

Temari didn't look into her husband's direction because she was sure he would burst out laughing the second she did this. He was a good liar but she was his soft spot.

So many times they started laughing in the most inappropriate moments. She thought about the day they were at the Shinobi Alliance and they had to take a break because neither he or she were able to continue after a dumb joke.

“Seems like it,” Kankuro mumbled. “Can you walk alone now, or should I take over?”

“You offer to carry me?”

“Sure thing,” he responded. “Shikamaru looks like he needs a break and I don't want you to limp through Suna.”

“I just need your shoulder.”

Temari was so grateful to get into her room and instantly dropped herself on the bed. The cool, soft sheets felt like heaven. She wouldn't stand up. Shikamaru should search for another bed.

"When do you want to tell your brothers?" Shikamaru asked and took off his vest.

"I thought about dinner tonight. I'm sure Kankuro suspects something and he won't stop nagging me until I spill the beans."

He opened their bags and started to spread their belongings. Her old room hadn't changed. Some spare clothes were left behind and a lot of other things she no longer was attached to. Shikamaru looked around as if he also remembered the times he snuck in her room when they officially were together but he had to sleep in a guest room. He never did.

"Do you want to sleep? I can leave you alone, if you want."

She snorted. "Lay down. You had to carry me. You also need rest."

He followed her invitation and placed himself behind her. One hand on her stomach, his head buried in her hair. She leaned into him.

"You feel better now?"

"Yes," she answered almost asleep. "Good thing you had a plan for Kankuro."

"I've a plan for everything."

It was past afternoon when she opened her eyes again. Her head throbbed and the room spinned around as she looked at the ceiling. She couldn't differ if it was her pregnancy or a heat stroke why she felt so bad. It didn't matter as she jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom on the hall across her room.

Throwing up helped for a few seconds. She felt a fraction better. She didn't feel like standing up and so she stayed where she was, her head on her arms, resting on the toilet seat.

"Temari?" asked a low voice. "Is everything alright?"

It was Gaara at the door, looking at her with a frown on his face. His hand was holding the door frame. She turned her face to his direction.

"Can you look for Shikamaru?"

"He's outside with Kankuro. They wanted to buy groceries for dinner."

This made her uneasy.

She didn't want to lie to Gaara. She wasn't well. In fact she felt awful. He was worried. She could see it in his eyes.

"Could you help me please, little brother? I can't stand up."

He didn't say a word but came nearer, kneeled down beside her and took her in his arms. With one swift motion he stood up. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Is that okay, Temari?"

"Thanks, Gaara."

She didn't want to go back to her room, so he carried her the whole way down the stairs and placed her on the sofa in the living room. He disappeared for a second and came back with tea. It was peppermint tea with sugar. Ingredients that every shinobi from Suna always carried in a bad. Because the heat in the desert did not only dry the body from fluids but also affected the electrolytes.

She took a cautious sip. This time her stomach didn't rebell. She was thankful for the small things and emptied the mug in silence. Gaara also drank tea, but still looked at her worried.

"I know you don't have a heat stroke," he said suspiciously. "You were the person who taught me how important it is to avoid the heat of the desert and travel at night. Also Shikamaru is a smart person and he's your husband. He should take care of you."

She grabbed her mug harder. She cannot lie to her brothers. She urgently needed to tell them.

The sound of a closing door rescued her.

"We're home," Kankuro shouted from the hallway and entered the living room. "Sorry, we're late, but Shikamaru wanted to buy a watermelon for you. I don't know since when you like watermelon, but I thought you can kick his ass yourself."

He stopped talking as he saw her sitting on the sofa. She was sure her face was pale and the sweat at her forehead let her hair stick to the skin. And Kankuro was well aware that she normally didn't look like death himself.

"You look like shit, Tem," he burst out.

"Nice way to talk to a pregnant woman," she answered.

"Pregnant?" Kankuro echoed.

"You're with child?" Gaarad asked at the same time.

"Yes." Shikamaru popped up behind Kankuro. A bright smile on his face. He clasped one hand on Kankuro's shoulder. "In September you both are uncles."

Temari waited. She didn't know if her brothers were happy. Or worried. Or angry. One of her - not completely unrealistic - fears was Kankuro and Gaara teaming up to kill Shikamaru. But nothing happened. She waited and ran out of patience.

"Can one of you dorks at least say something?"

Kankuro cleared his throat. "I'm just wondering how this happened. You always complained that he is a lazy crybaby."

Her mouth fell open in complete shock. Shikamaru didn't hide his amusement and chuckled.

"You...you...what? Why do you even think about my sex-life?"

She jumped from the sofa and moved forward, ignoring Gaara who blushed like a tomato because of the topic of their talk. She pushed a finger into Kankuro’s chest.

"You're an idiot!" she screamed at him. "Your lame jokes are totally out of place."

He didn't answer but suddenly pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm happy, if you're happy, Tem," he whispered into her hair. "So tell me, are you happy?"

"Yes," she squeezed out.

He let her go and turned to Shikamaru.

"You better take care of her, or I will come to Konoha." He grabbed his shoulder. "Congrats, brother."

"Thanks."

Temari noticed tears filling her eyes. Then Gaara stood beside her and did what he never had done before: he took her into a tender embrace.

"You'll be a great mum."

She swallowed hard and put her arms around her baby brother. The tears were falling down. It was what she had hoped for and so much more.

"We need to celebrate!" Kankuro announced. "Where's the sake, Gaara?"

"You know I can't drink, Kankuro?" Temari interrupted.

He snorted. "Who said you get something? Your husband can drink your share."

Shikamaru sighed.


	2. A Troublesome Beach Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Temari Week: Memories / Summer view

"Look, there's a shell," she shouted and kneeled in the wet sand.

They had just arrived at the sea and she already was amazed by the various things she found in the tideland. After the water disappeared they could see the islands of Mizu no Kuni.

She knew somewhere between the Land of Fire and the Land of Water once was the home of the famous Uzumaki clan. The Rokudaime Hokage had insisted that someone research that abandoned place. Since Naruto wasn’t available Shikamaru had offered to do this mission.

That was one of the reasons she agreed to assist in this mission. The other reason was because it was summer and she never had the opportunity to walk at the beach with bare feet or watch and listen to the waves of the wild sea.

Shikamaru carried her shoes in his hand, the other hand was buried in the pocket of his pants. Also he had her tessen on his back, so she could walk around freely. She didn't need more. The man she loved on her side, the light breeze of wind playing with her hair and the hot sun burning her neck.

"We should go to our inn, Tem," Shikamaru insisted. "There we can get rid of our stuff and head back if you want. I'm sure in about two hours the water is back and you could swim.”

She stiffened for a second. This offer sounded great, but she never had learned to swim. She could stand on water with the help of chakra. But swimming?

Instead of denying his offer, she nodded. “That sounds great.”

_How hard could it be to learn swimming?_

In front of the inn Temari first made an acquaintance with a seagull. The bird dropped out of nowhere and stole her food. She saw how her Ikayaki was carried away, while Shikamaru laughed really loud.

“Is this your first encounter with a seagull?” he asked and gave her his stick with grilled octopus. “Because they always do this. I remember the day they attacked Choji. Seagulls are his mortal enemies since then.”

“You could’ve warned me,” she answered and took the food. “I never was at sea.”

“Never?”

She shook her head. “My father thought it was more important to teach us how to kill people than travel with us to the sea.”

He grabbed her hand. “We were at sea at least one week in summer. My father took a few days off from his work and we stayed in a nice, little hut. He showed me how to swim and we grilled fish at a campfire in the evening. He always told me stories about our clan or from Konoha. Sometimes he wanted to scare me but it never worked.”

Shikamaru looked so peaceful as the memories came back to him. She was glad at least one of them had a happy childhood.

“I would love to do the same,” she responded.

“One day we have all the free time we need and we go on vacation at the sea.”

After planning the next few days they got back to the beach. As Shikamaru had predicted the water was back and the waves hit the sand. She took off her Yukata, and walked towards the water in her underwear. Shikamaru also got rid of his clothes and stayed behind only wearing his boxers.

“Are you scared, crybaby?” she shouted over her shoulder.

“I enjoy the view,” he gave back to her with a smirk.

She noticed the blush on her face and continued walking into the water.

Wet sand felt so different on her feet. The water was pleasantly cold and swirled around her feet up to her ankles. She stayed where she was until Shikamaru hugged her and gave her a short kiss behind her right ear.

"I see you like the ocean, Princess," he hummed. "Let's go deeper into the water."

It was like floating. It felt amazing to be carried by the water. She was so amazed by this new sensation, that she noticed too late, that Shikamaru was gone. She looked around and couldn't even see his ridiculous hair.

Temari was sure he hadn't drowned. He was a Shinobi. But it still made her nervous. She hadn't told him she can't swim.

Then something pulled her under the water. Out of surprise she didn't catch a last breath and all the water got in her nose and mouth. She opened her eyes and saw another figure swimming to the surface, while she didn't know how to fight against the stream of the sea.

Panic raised inside of her. She made movements with her arms and legs. She needed breath or she was dead.

Luckily Shikamaru seemed to realize something was wrong. He dived back, reached for her arms and pulled her with him until her head was finally over water again.

She coughed all the water out of her lungs. It burned. Her nose felt sore. Shikamaru held her, supporting her with his shadow until he was kneeling on the water.

He helped her in a standing position. Temari needed all her concentration to let the chakra flow into her feet.

As she looked him in the face, she recognized his jaw was clenched together and his brows almost met in the middle. He was angry and she was ashamed because she worried him.

"Do you want to die?" he asked with a deeper voice than normal. She bit her lip and decided to bow her head and stare at her feet.

He grabbed her chin with more force than necessary. "Look at me when I talk to you, woman." Her eyes watered. His grab really hurt. She wanted to grab his wrist. But he stopped her with his other hand.

"Do you wanna die?" he repeated. "Because if you want to, I have several quicker ways to kill you."

"It hurts, Shikamaru," she whispered. "And no I don't want to die."

His hand let go and he mapped her face with his fingers.

"Why didn't you tell me, you can't swim, Tem? I would've shown you. You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry," she answered barely audibly. Now realisation hit her. She almost drowned because she was too stubborn to admit she wasn't able to swim. She started shaking.

"You’re cold. Your lips are blue. Let's get back to the beach. Can you stand alone?"

She nodded and linked their hands.

Soon as the sun settled, she laid in his arms, fully dressed and a blanket wrapped around them. In front of her was a small fire. The sky was full of stars. Like the sky above Suna.

She was tired and listened to Shikamaru. He told her stories from his childhood. Joyful memories that she loved to hear. Every now and then she asked a question, but mostly he talked. She would’ve loved to listen to his voice forever. It made her feel better.

"...and Choji used the opportunity to eat all of Asuma's meat."

She laughed out loud. It was so typical for Choji to eat everything in his sight. He was a good guy but loved eating too much. She knew that he was dating Karui from Kumo. To date she didn't understand how this happened.

"What did you and your brothers do when you were young, Tem?" he ended his sentence unsure if he was allowed to ask. Her childhood and youth were a difficult topic. He knew how bad things there because of all the mess with Gaara. He didn’t want to upset her. But she was okay with her past. She had made peace.

"I already told you. We trained, ate, and slept. Our free time was limited to meals, which we were not allowed to share with Gaara." She exhaled deeply. "I still regret that I didn't protest more. I wanted to see both of my brothers. But Rasa separated us. Now I know why, but then I just accepted it. Because otherwise he would've laid hand on me."

"Your father beat you?" he asked curious and with annoyance in his voice.

"He stopped after Kankuro started hitting back and threatened to kill him, if he ever punched one of us again."

"Is that the reason he does not like me?"

She chuckled. "He likes you but he’s cautious. Kankuro and Gaara both like you.”

“Good to hear”, he said relieved. “So they don’t kill me the moment I want them to ask if I’m allowed to marry you.”

Temari instantly jumped up and turned her head in his direction. “What did you say?”

“You’ve heard me.” He grinned.

“You want to marry me?” She heard that her voice cracked.

“We date for a year and a half now and I still don’t want to get rid of you. So I thought that’s the next step,” he said seriously. “Don’t you agree?”

She didn’t answer but kissed him soundly. “You dumb crybaby. Sure, I want to marry you.”

“But you know this is going to be difficult?”

“The elders don’t bother me,” she retorted and kissed him again. “But I’ve one conditon.”

“A condition?”

“Teach me how to swim.”

He laughed and hugged her. “Sure, Princess. Once you’re in Konoha I will show you not to drown.”


	3. Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Temari Week: Favourite Fights / Weapons

Every Shinobi had his favourite weapon. It was inevitable for a ninja to develop some kind of style that fits not only their abilities but that felt natural.

Therefore the variation of ninja weapons was massive.

It took a long time for her to realise who she wanted to be. Not only as a person but especially as a Shinobi. She was the daughter of the Kazekage and everyone expected her to be strong and powerful. To be a weapon herself. To be an asset for the village. She had to be as useful and feared as Gaara.

Kankuro was much younger when he started to learn forming Chakra threads and using puppets. He was determined to be better than Sasori of the Red Sand. The day she saw him use his face paint the first time she laughed. He looked ridiculous. Until he trapped her in a fight. That moment she made a promise to become better.

It was not her father who suggested for her to use a tessen but Baki. One day he handed her the weapon, after he had found out her Chakra nature was wind. She was a girl from the Land of Wind at all, Temari wanted to become a hurricane.

She had worked hard. Trained every minute to reach perfection. Using her fan gave her power. People looked up to her. And most of all started to recognize. She wasn't longer Rasa's daughter, but a Kunoichi with outstanding power. Even her father gave her an approving nod.

Over the years she had fought against so many Shinobi. Amazed by their poweress or laughed because of their weakness. Until that one faithful day she stood in the arena to fight her opponent in the Chuunin exams.

He looked like he didn't want to fight or do anything at all. He stood a few meters away, hiding in the shadows of a tree and she was sure he sighed. That day her life changed.

Their first and only fight turned her world upside down. He gave up even if he had the upper hand. She was shocked but also impressed.

So many things happened in between this fight and today. She remembered every second. Didn't want to forget as she was sitting at her porch at home, watching her husband and her son train.

Most times Shikamaru used his shadow as a weapon, combined with the Chakra blades of his former sensei. He relied on the basics: Kunai, Shuriken, Paper Bombs. But he didn't need more, because his fighting style wasn't his forte. It was his brain. He could predict every outcome of a fight in seconds without thinking twice.

So she smiled as she saw how Shikadai tried to trick his father. He only started at the academy and was good at molding chakra. She knew that Shikamaru was proud because he already was outstanding with manipulating his shadow. He sometimes said it was her character trait that their son wanted to be better, because he always thought training was a drag.

She had agreed before he suddenly grabbed her and threw Temari over his shoulder. He carried her into their bedroom to discuss these things in detail.

A blush covered her cheeks as she thought about that night. Shikamaru sure had made clear that he agreed on some of her points. She bit her lip. Those kinds of fights were her favourite fights, and he knew it.

However, she was startled out of her thoughts as Shikadai growled and ran into Shikamaru's direction. He threw some shuriken as a diversion and wanted to catch his father’s shadow. Of course it didn’t work.

As soon as the shuriken were thrown Shikamaru jumped backwards, shrinking his shadow to a small circle and threw the chakra blades. Shikadai tried to get out of reach. But it was pointless. The chakra blades landed within her son’s shadow.

“Kagemane no Jutsu complete,” Shikamaru announced.

“That’s unfair!” Shikadai growled. “You said you wouldn’t use the chakra blades!”

Temari chuckled. She saw how Shikamaru wanted to smile and fought really hard to hide it. He looked at her.

_That’s definitely a reaction from you._

“I’m your enemy in this fight. Why should I give you any advantage?” he answered his son and walked at him, still locked in his shadow. “You always have to think further. Know the next step of your opponent. And never trust them.”

Shikadai was released from the shadow binding and suddenly stormed forward with a kunai in his hand. Shikamaru seemed to be surprised and tried to step out of reach, but it was too late. His son was furious and couldn’t stop. His kunai hit Shikamaru’s arm and then there was blood.

Temari jumped from the porch as she heard Shikamaru hiss because of the injury, while Shikadai let the kunai fall and widened his eyes in shock.

“DAD! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you!” he whined.

“It’s okay, Shikadai,” Temari answered as she reached her crybabies. “Dad just was too slow.”

She saw that it wasn’t a deep cut. You could see his bone and there was a lot of blood, but Shikadai didn’t hit a vessel or cut tendons or muscles.

“I’m sorry,” he squeezed out and tears started falling.

“Don’t worry, kid,” Shikamaru said and put a hand on his shoulder. “I had worse injuries.”

But that didn’t ease his mind. Shikamaru pulled Shikadai closer and the boy buried his face on the side.

“Do I need to go to the hospital, Tem?” he asked with a low voice to not scare Shikadai more, but he shuddered either way.

“I think so,” she answered, pressing a cloth from his bag at the cut. “It doesn’t stop bleeding.”

“I go alone,” he whispered in her ear. “Do you take care of Shikadai?”

In the end Shikamaru was accompanied by Temari and Shikadai. Since Shikadai didn’t stop sobbing and didn’t want to let go of Shikamaru, he was carried on the back by his father, while Temari put a bandage around the wound. This way he would not bleed the whole way to the hospital.

A nurse led them to Sakura’s office. She was sitting on her computer typing, while Sarada sat on the floor, her back leaning on a wall, reading in a medical book. The girl looked at them and suddenly Shikadai stopped sobbing. It seems he didn’t want to be seen crying in front of a girl.

“Seat yourself, I’m done any minute,” she mumbled and continued typing.

“Don’t hurry, Sakura,” Temari said and pushed the chair aside so Shikamaru could sit. She took Shikadai in her arms.

“Oh, it’s you,” Sakura said surprised and turned around in her chair. “What happened?”

“We had a little accident,” Shikamaru answered and pointed to his arm. “It don’t stop bleeding.”

Sakura stood up and came nearer. “I see,” she responded after pulling off the bandage. “Sarada, sweetheart, do you want to help me?”

Sarada looked at her mother and adjusted her glasses. “What do you need, Mama?”

“Disinfection, sterile swabs and bandages.”

The girl laid the book on the table and climbed on a short ladder to reach the closet with the medical supplies.

“How did this happen?” Sakura asked as she examined the wound. “It looks like a kunai.”

“I did this,” Shikadai said shyly. “I hurt my dad.”

Sakura smiled at Shikadai. Temari was amazed that her son also started smiling. Sakura was great with kids. She always had been. Therefore it was a pity she only had Sarada.

“Do you want to see how I treat the wound?”

“Does it hurt my dad?”

Sakura shook her head. “Don’t worry. Your father will be fine.”

Both women shared a look with Shikamaru. Shikamaru got the unsaid message he should stay still during the treatment.

“You can hold my hand, Dai. Then it doesn’t hurt.”

Shikadai took his father’s hand and squeezed it. Temari saw the subtle smile at her husband’s mouth.

Sakura explained every move to Shikadai who listened attentively. Sarada assisted her mother and handed her the medical supplies. It wasn’t the first time that the kid did this.

The sun was setting as they walked back to their home. All of them had ice cream in their hands. Shikadai was walking in the middle of them. One hand linked with his father. Her son had insisted that Shikamaru needed ice cream after he bravely endured Sakura’s treatment. Temari had chuckled after her boys went inside the shop to buy the ice.

“Dad, what was your favourite fight?” Shikadai suddenly asked.

Shikamaru cocked his head and looked down at his son.

“My fight in the Chuunin exams against your mother, “ he said without thinking.

“You fought with Mum at the Chuunin exams?”

“Yes,” Shikamaru answered. “And she was really scary.”

Temari raised an eyebrow in her husband’s direction. He was such a smart ass.

“And Mum? Your favourite fight?”

“The time I rescued your father from an enemy,” she said nonchalantly.

“You rescued, Dad?”

“Don’t you forget to mention how you cut half of Konoha’s forests?”

"You’re really strong, Mum!”

Shikada’s excitement let both of them burst out in laughter.

“Next time you can fight me, Shikadai.”

“Will you use your fan?”

“If you want to I can show you how to use it.”

They reached their home. Shikadai was done with his ice cream and ran into the house like a whirlwind. Temari wanted to follow him, but Shikamaru stopped her.

“What is it?” she asked.

Shikamaru came nearer and gave her a short kiss on the lips.

“I’m just happy. You gave me a wonderful son and I don’t know if I say it often enough how grateful I’m to have both of you.”

She touched his cheek. “That’s good. Because otherwise I would kick your ass.”

He chuckled and took her in an embrace.

“Love you, Tem.”

“Love you too, crybaby.”


	4. How To Tame the Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of Temari Week: Role model / Teacher

She knew Mirai since she was a baby. At that time she wasn't dating Shikamaru or married to him. It was just a happenstance that he had to babysit her one day when Temari was in Konoha.

He took care of his sensei's daughter as it was his own child. She had watched him with amazement as he didn't complain like every time he had to do something else than cloud watching. War had made him grow up so fast.

After they started dating she also got the honour to watch over Mirai as Kurenai was needed for a mission. She took care of the girl as best as she could. Shikamaru was amused after he came home and found his apartment in complete chaos. Temari and Mirai were asleep on his couch. She really was exhausted because three year old kids were full of energy.

Mirai was the first one to know that Shikamaru and her were about to get married. She was at their home the moment Temari found out she was pregnant. Also she was the first visitor after the birth of Shikadai. And now she was the first one Temari would ever train someone to use wind nature.

Mirai was seven years old and two years in the academy. Most Shinobi didn't train their Chakra natures until they were ten. Only outstanding Shinobi started earlier, like Sasuke or Kakashi.

There weren't many wind style users in Konoha. Naruto was one among the few. In the Hidden Leaf they mostly had fire style users. Temari was sure the Hokage also would've loved to train Mirai, but the girl had asked her, and it filled her with pride. 

From an early age on Sarutobi Mirai had admired her. She wanted to be strong like Temari and followed her around. It was unusual for Temari that someone - besides Shikamaru - was so attached to her.

She waited for Mirai to appear at the training grounds. They had agreed to meet at 7 a.m. Shikamaru would take care of Shikadai as long as they trained. He had given her a smile before she left the house. She knew he was proud of Mirai.

She heard Mirai approaching. The girl yawned and stretched her arms above her head. Her hair fell into her eyes.

"Good morning, Mirai," she greeted her.

"Good morning, Temari-sensei."

That was new. Normally she would greet her in a friendly manner with a hug. So she really was serious about this training. Temari really loved that girl.

"Are you ready to learn wind style?"

"Hai!"

The first attempts were extraordinary. It only took her three times to get the hang of molding her chakra and add wind nature to it. With the fourth attempt she freed a tree from his branches.

Temari had talked with Naruto how he had learned wind style. He had cut leaves in half. So she already exceeded the Hokage in chakra control.

It wasn't all natural talent. She knew that Mirai started to train with four. Shikamaru had shown her to knead chakra, throw shuriken and handle kunai. But he refused to train her more until she was a Genin. He said she should concentrate on learning the basics at the academy. However, he wasn’t opposed to the idea that Mirai learned to use wind style.

“How did you learn to use your wind nature, sensei?” Mirai asked after she had sent an attack to the tree in front of her and cut it in half. “In Suna there are no trees.”

“I used this,” she answered and took hold of her tessen. She opened it and placed it fully open in front of her. Mirai knew she had a large fan, but it seemed she was startled at how big it was.

“It’s huge,” she answered and came nearer. “Can I hold it?”

“It’s not only huge, but also very heavy. I don’t know if you could lift the tessen.”

Mirai nodded. “I want to try.”

Temari was sure Shikamaru would not approve of this. He cared deeply for Mirai and if she got the slightest scratch he would give his wife hell on earth. There were few things he got angry about and a hurt Mirai was one of those things.

To her surprise Mirai lifted the fan. It lasted a few seconds and Temari had to help her, but it was amazing.

“Would you show me how you use it?”

“Sure,” she said grinning.

She focused her chakra and let it flow through her body into the tessen. Then she swung the fan to the side and sent a small wind flow to the forest. At least ten trees were cut in half and the other trees behind them snapped like matches.

“Wow, that’s amazing.” Mirai’s mouth got round like her eyes.

“That’s not my full strength. I could cut the whole forests of Konoha in half with my tessen but I don’t think that Naruto would like it.”

Mirai chuckled. “When did you learn to use the tessen?”

“I was at your age. And my first tessen was lighter and smaller.”

“Will you teach me one day to use a tessen?”

“Concentrate on the Academy and the basics. Once you're good at using your wind nature, I’ll sure show you how to use a fan.”

Two more hours they trained until Mirai felt weak and couldn’t knead any more chakra. Temari called it a day and took the girl to her home. She leaned her tessen on the wall at the entrance and followed Mirai into the house.

Shikamaru was in the kitchen preparing food. He stopped as Mirai flung her arms around his legs.

“Hey, kiddo. How was training?”

“I can use wind style, now,” Mirai answered cheerly, “and I lifted Temari’s tessen!” Temari saw her husband frown for a second.

“But you didn’t use it, or?” he asked suspiciously.

“It was too heavy. But Temari showed me how strong she is.” Shikamaru patted her on the head.

“Shikadai is in the living room. Do you want to greet him?”

“Yeah!”

And with that she stormed out of the kitchen.

Temari washed her hands with soap at the sink, while Shikamaru leaned against the counter and crossed his arms.

“I hope we don’t have to plant a new forest,” he said smugly. “Last time you used your fan, I had a lot of complaints on my desk.”

She snorted and shook her head in disbelief. “You know I’m more cautious. And Mirai wanted to see me use the tessen. Would you’ve said no?”

“I said no to her as she asked me to teach her more than the basics.”

“Knowing how to use your chakra nature is a basic skill and she did it masterfully. She’s a good kid.”

“Her father and her mother are both outstanding in their techniques. I didn’t expect otherwise.” He returned to the stove. “And how is it to be a teacher?”

“It feels great. Can’t wait for the next time,” she answered truthfully and looked at what her husband was cooking. “Okonomiyaki?”

“Yes,” he answered and filled the pan. “I thought it’s an easy dish and Mirai sure will be hungry.”

“Did Shikadai eat?”

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. “He didn’t want to be fed,because I’m not you.”

“What do you mean?”

“He demanded you.”

She was startled. Shikadai mostly wanted to have Shikamaru around. Temari knew her son also loved her, but hearing that he wanted her to feed him was completely new.

“So I will feed him.” She turned around to leave, but then turned back into Shikamaru’s direction and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“What for, Tem?”

“Because you gave me Mirai.”

“You’re welcome.”

She saw the smile on his face, reaching his eyes. In the living room Mirai was sitting in front of Shikadai and told him about her training with Temari.

“Your Mum is so strong, Shikadai! She can cut trees in half!”


	5. The Will of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of Temari Week: Fantasy / Medieval AU

"Temari, come back!" shouted her father but she didn't stop running. She didn't want to see or talk to him. The damage already was done. Nothing would be the same. Her life had changed and she hated it.

She reached her room and threw herself on the bed. The tears started falling and for once she didn't suppress them. It was so unfair. Why did she have to be a woman?

Her brothers wouldn't be forced to marry someone unknown for the benefit of Suna. They could choose their future, but she? She was about to marry an old nobleman from Iwa. An old geezer she surely would hate.

She was one of the strongest magicians in the Land of Wind. She could not only call hurricanes and thunderstorms. Her sandstorms were her pride. They all feared her and spoke of her in awe. Everyone except her father.

He had decided her brother Gaara would become the future leader. His abilities to manipulate sand were outstanding. Rasa himself was a sand magician - his specialty was gold sand - and it was only logical for him to pass the crown to the child, who promised to be as successful as him.

A soft knock on the door made her look up. She didn't want to see anyone and thought about crushing her door with her wind magic.

"It's me, Tem. Can I come in?"

That was her other brother Kankuro. His skills were different from the rest of their family. He could give life to puppets and pretend they were living beings. He often used this trick to sneak out at night and go into the outskirts of the village to get drunk and play card games. Sometimes Temari accompanied him.

As she didn't answer, he opened the door. She threw a cushion and manipulated the air so it hit him straight in the face. Kankuro avoided it and jumped to the side.

"I see you're in a good mood," he greeted her. "Are those tears?"

"Shut up and leave me alone!" she screamed and rolled to her other side.

Normally he would leave her. But suddenly he laid behind her on the bed and cuddled his sister.

"I've heard about it. I'm sorry."

"You're not responsible for father being this stubborn. I just wish I wasn't a woman."

"You're not good being a woman, so I only can agree."

She pinched his arm. "Don't make me angry. I don't want to hurt you."

Temari's magic was directly linked to her mood. If she was angry her storms would become stronger. As a child after the death of her mother she had cried for two weeks straight. The sandstorms during that days were awful and stronger than ever before.

"I can manage," he said and hugged her. "So what will you do?"

"I'll run away."

The preparations took one month. Neither of her brothers approved her decision but they knew how stubborn she was. Also they didn't like the idea of her being married and given away for political reasons.

Her plan was simple but needed the right timing. Rasa was away in Iwa to negotiate the last details of her marriage. He decided she would stay behind because she refused to behave nice. Kankuro would replace her with one of his puppets and Gaara would hide her in his sand. In addition she would create a sandstorm to hinder her father from coming back from Iwa.

She would head east to reach the borders of the Land of Rivers and then walking forward until she reached the Land of Fire. They didn't know much about this country or the capital Konoha, but there were forests. And in a forest she could hide from her father's eyes long enough before she reached the coast and would travel via boat to get as far away as possible.

"Take care, Tem. I'll miss you," Kankuro whispered with a hoarse voice. "And let us know when you're safe."

"I love you," she whispered back. "Both of you," she added and hugged her brothers for one last time. Then she straightened her shoulders and walked as the moon shone on her.

She traveled three days until she crossed the borders to the Land of Fire. Temari had hurried to reach the border. It was hard for her to keep walking. To perform magic she not only needed rest but to recharge her energy at certain times. Therefore she didn't recognize the moment she stumbled into the magical forest of the Nara clan.

Even she knew that it was forbidden to walk into this forest without permission. The Nara clan was feared for its shadow magic. Nobody knew more about their secret techniques. But nobody came out alive if he took the shortcut through this specific place in the Land of Fire.

A noise let her jump because of fear. She called herself an idiot. She didn't fear anything. Also she was on the edge since her departure from her brothers. She was nervous. Nothing to worry about.

It was really dark. Temari didn't know if it was night already. The trees were growing thicker with every step and she had lost orientation. She got thirsty.

The bush on her right side started moving and she jumped backwards. The white snout of a dog appeared, or was it a wolf? She didn't know the difference. Her whole life she had lived in the desert and all animals that lived there either were poisonous or boring. But this animal in front of her sent mixed signals. It looked big and dangerous but also fluffy.

"Akamaru!" a female voice shouted. Temari wasn't sure how to react. Her instincts took over and she climbed the next tree. When she was sure no one could see her, she watched the scene underneath her.

The woman that had shouted appeared. She had long, blond hair and was wearing a red cape. She had hooked a basket around her arm.

The dog - she now was sure it was a dog - wanted to bury his nose into the basket.

"Stop it, Akamaru," said another voice. A man appeared. He was a hunter. His rifle on his back showed this with his earthly coloured clothes.

"This is the last time I search for your dog, Kiba. Next time take Shikamaru."

"With you it's more fun, Ino," the man answered and leaned to the woman to kiss her.

"Let's go home. I promised Kurenai the wine and the cake."

Temari waited a little longer before she climbed down the tree. She hadn't imagined meeting people in the middle of this forest. That made her curious.

She started following the way the man and the woman had walked. It became darker with each step. She had to admit she was lost.

"If I only had light or a spark to light a fire," she said to herself.

Suddenly a flame appeared in front of her. She screamed.

"I am Asuma, the Great and Terrible," spoke the flame, in a voice that was one great roar. "Who are you, and why do you seek me?"

"I didn't call you!" she yelled and fell to the ground. "I just wanted to pass the woods and go to the Land of Water!"

The flame disappeared and a man was standing there. She had seen pictures of him. It was Sarutobi Asuma. The most feared fire magician in the world. He had outstanding powers that even surpass the Uchiha magic.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go further," he said and lit a cigarette. "You're in the forest of the Nara clan. And therefore you have to die."

She didn't know if it was the general exhaustion or the fact this man's power was so overwhelming but her vision went black.

She woke up in complete darkness. Her heart pounded hard in her chest. Temari tried to get her breathing under control but the panic was more powerful.

“Calm down,” a gentle voice said from her right. That didn’t ease her mind. She didn’t know the voice. She didn’t know where she was. She didn’t know if she already was dead. Asuma’s voice was echoing in her head.

She wanted to move, stand up and run. But she couldn’t. Her whole body was locked to the place.

“You’re a Nara magician,” she noted.

“That’s right,” the voice said and came into view, a mere shadow in front of her. He lit the lights in the room with a snap of his fingers. A boy - or man? - was standing in front of the bed, his dark hair in a pony-tail up on his head and brown eyes.

“You also can manipulate light?” she asked, wondering.

He chuckled. “Where there is light, there is also a shadow.”

She rolled her eyes. He sure was an idiot. It was said the Nara magicians were genius. He seemed to be the exception from that belief.

“So, tell me, what brings you to the Land of Fire, and especially Konoha and the Nara forests?”

“I had to run away from home.” It was no use to hide the truth.

“That’s unusual. Most people want a favour,” he said astonished and put a hand on his neck. “Where are you from?”

“Suna, Land of Wind.”

He whistled. “You’re Suna’s princess?”

“I didn’t say that.” She started to get angry. “And why does it matter? I’m doomed. If your clan won’t kill me, my father will find out I’m here and marry me to this old but rich merchant from Iwa.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” His face frowned. “But why do you think we’re going to kill you?”

“That’s the deal. That’s what Sarutobi Asuma said.”

She didn’t believe her ears and eyes as the boy started laughing. Tears came from his eyes and he was shaking like a tree in the wild wind.

“You believed him?” he squeezed out, clearly amused. “Asuma would never kill people, if he didn’t have too.”

“But...the Nara clan and all the inhabitants of Konoha are known for their cruel ways!” she exclaimed.

He wiped the tears from his eyes. “We can be cruel but we prefer to be nice. We don’t want people to interfere in our politics. My name is Shikamaru by the way. And yours?”

“Temari of the Sand.”

She got new clothes, something to eat and was allowed to clean herself before she was brought to head of the Nara clan. Shikamaru still held her with his shadow but she could walk alone. They didn’t exchange any words on their way.

Temari was led into a huge room. The room was filled with a lot of people. She didn’t dare to look around. There were many powerful magicians gathered together with creatures from fairy tales. Her knees felt weak. She wanted Shikamaru to stay at her side but he bowed and disappeared into the crowd.

They stopped two meters in front of a table. At this table sat a man with blond long hair and blue eyes, a giant with paint on his cheeks and in the middle the head of the Nara clan. She knew this because Shikamaru looked like him. The man had two diagonal scars on the right side of his face.

The three men looked friendly at her.

“I’m Nara Shikaku. Leader of the Nara clan,” he pointed to the man on his right. “This is Yamanaka Inoichi, mind reader and known for his magical flowers. And on my left is Akimichi Chouza. One of the most powerful giants in our lands.”

Her head got dizzy from all these names. Temari was sure she was dreaming. So all this was true. All the rumors, stories and legends. She was standing in front of the trio, also known as Ino-Shika-Cho magicians guild. They had a pact with the Sarutobi magicians, who choose the Hokage of Konoha. She was impressed.

“I’m Temari of the Sand. My father is Rasa, Kazekage of Suna.”

A murmur travelled through the room.

“Why did you enter the Nara forest? You know it’s forbidden,” Shikaku asked and stood up. “This means death awaits you.”

She swallowed hard. Shikamaru had lied to her. If not Asuma would kill her, his father had no qualms. His intent to kill her on the spot was visible in his eyes.

“I wanted to go to the Land of Water and take a ship to travel further. I ran away from home and got lost on the way.”

“Ino!” the blond man at the table shouted. “Look into her mind.”

Temari saw the same woman she had seen in the forest walk to her casually with a smile on her face. This time she didn’t wear a red cape.

“Hey Temari. Nice meeting you. My name is Ino.”

It was too much. These people smiled at her while threatening to kill her. So was it true the people of Konoha were cruel? She had no clue how to behave. She just wanted to live a life without being married against her will. And now she was held hostage at a place she didn’t know. She wasn’t scared to die. She was scared about the fact that all changed from minute to minute without her being able to process it. Her brain couldn’t take this overload of information.

“I need to read your mind. It doesn’t hurt. But I need to touch your head.”

Temari nodded and Ino put her hand on her forehead.

“She says the truth,” Ino announced. “Her father wanted her to marry a merchant from Iwa so she ran away with the help of her brothers. She’s a wind magician.”

“THE PROPHECY!”

A woman and a man, both with white eyes, with a shade of lavender walked to the table. The woman had blue hair with hints of lilac in it. Her hair reached down to her waist. The man also had long hair, but it was brown and tied loosely on his back.

“The prophecy?” Temari asked, confused.

Ino said nothing but stared at her with an open mouth. Shikaku talked to the man and the woman, his face frowning. She didn’t know if she was allowed to say anything, but the mood in the room changed. People started talking with each other. The noise got louder with every minute that passed.

“Shikamaru, come here my son and bring Temari with you.”

Shikamaru did as commanded. She was sure he heard him mumble “Mendukose” before coming to an abrupt halt at the table.

“Do you know about prophecies, Temari of the Sand?”

“Yes, Nara Shikaku. But we in Suna don’t take them seriously.”

“Prophecies are serious,” the man with the bright eyes whispered. “It’s the Hyuuga clan’s speciality.”

“Neji-niisan is right. Our clan never had proven wrong in divining the future of the world,” said the woman.

“And what kind of prophecy do you have for me?” Temari asked without hiding her annoyance.

_“To let the shadow rise above,_  
_And show him his true love._  
_The heir of the antlers clan,_  
_must tame the wind with care._

_The destiny that once was lost,_  
_Cames across the sand with cost,_  
_She will not lie, cannot deny,_  
_The love she searched for long._

_Take care to do as told by times,_  
_Before darkness comes to kill the Will of Fire.”_

It wasn’t one of the two seers who announced the prophecy, but Shikamaru. Temari looked at him dumbfounded. This was beyond ridiculous.

“You have one week,” Shikaku said and looked at his son. “Temari, I give you two options: Either you decide to die by my hands in seven days or you’ll marry my son.”

Temari was devastated. She wanted to scream and destroy something. Her whole life she had fought against antique rules and her father. Restricted freedom was her worst nightmare. The urge to laugh raised inside her. She had run away from her home to get rid of the traditions and an arranged marriage, and what did she get? The decision if she wanted to die or marry someone she barely knew. Her life repeated itself in such an unbelievable circle.

Shikamaru had said nothing. She was at his home now. His mother hovering around her, offering food, a bath and everything Temari would’ve loved to accept, but she couldn’t. Her stomach felt like a knot. She sat on her bed, staring at the wall.

“Temari?”

She turned her head to the door that just opened. Shikamaru stood at the door frame. He had a tablet with tea and something to eat.

“Why didn’t you knock? It’s rude to enter a room without giving notice,” she snapped at him.

He sighed. “Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt you in doing nothing,” he answered, “I’ll go now. Good night.” With this he turned on his heels.

“Shikamaru, wait, please!”

“What is it now, Princess? Want to argue with me that this is the wrong tea blend? You’re a pain in the ass since you arrived. So please, continue being a spoiled brat.”

That was a nice change for once. Until now he hadn’t shown any emotions. He had kept his calm. Shikamaru looked like he hadn’t an ounce of effort in his body.

“Aren’t you scared that I decide to marry you?”

He put a hand on his neck and blushed. She grinned.

“I knew I couldn’t decide the woman I’m going to marry since my birth. I’ve had a lot of time in advance to prepare myself,” he said and his face got a deeper shade of red. “And I think we could get along, because you look like you know what you want.”

“How old are you?”

“Seventeen. And you?”

“Twenty.”

“You’re this old and still not married?” he burst out.

“Did you call me old?” anger was rising again. “I fought a long time against my father. But one month ago he decided he’s fed up with my behaviour.”

“I didn’t call you old. Calm down, woman. I’m just amazed.”

It was her turn to blush.

“Would mind staying with me?” she asked shyly. “I don’t know anything about Konoha and if we two really should marry I want to know my future husband.”

The next day Shikamaru showed her Konoha. The village was surrounded by a magical barrier and therefore all people needed an invitation to visit. They walked past all the merchants and he greeted all of them.

"We need to meet the Hokage. She's the Slug Princess. Her medical skills are second to none."

Temari just accepted the fact that this rumor also was true. She had grown up in a village with magic and wonders. But the world had so much more to offer and she had closed her eyes from the truth. Why had she believed that the world just covered to the Land of Wind alone? It didn't occur to her that magic wasn't a limited gift.

They walked by a scarecrow and Shikamaru stopped.

"Hey, Kakashi. Is Lady Tsunade busy?"

"No visitors," answered the scarecrow. She almost jumped out of her skin. A speaking scarecrow?

Kakashi chuckled. "Is this the Suna princess?"

"Yes," she answered, her voice shaking.

"Hope you like Konoha."

Shikamaru said goodbye to Kakashi and they entered the round building in front of them.

"It's nice meeting the strongest wind magician of the Land of Wind," Tsunade greeted her. She was a beautiful woman, with blond hair, honey-eyes and a calming aura.

"So this is your future wife?" she asked Shikamaru.

"My father gave Temari the decision. If she doesn't agree to marriage she'll die by his hands."

"Yes, that are the rules," Tsunade agreed.

Temari suddenly understood why the magicians from Konoha were feared. They talked about death so casually like they planned the next meal. And she had thought her father was a man without compassion. Shikamaru grabbed her hand and squeezed it to comfort her.

It worked.

"Let's discuss some things and then continue your tour. I'm sure Temari is a woman, who needs to see what Konoha has to offer before she makes a decision."

After their talk with Tsunade they ran into a group of girls. She recognized Ino and the seer from yesterday, but there also was a beautiful girl with green eyes and pink hair and a woman with visible arm muscles, brown hair divided into two buns and a spear in her hand.

"Shikamaru!" Ino greeted. "Nice seeing you. And hello Temari."

"You're Temari?" the pink haired woman asked. "I'm Sakura."

"I'm Tenten," the woman with the spear said.

"And my name is Hinata."

"Do you want to join us, Temari? We wanted to grab something to eat. Shikamaru needs to meet with the boys."

Before she even could agree Ino hooked her arm and pulled Temari with the group. Shikamaru smiled at her encouragingly as he walked in the other direction. She would kill him.

"Tell us, how is it to be a princess?" Ino started the conversation as soon as the food arrived.

"I have to attend balls and always be polite. I hate it."

"I always imagined it must be nice being a princess. Nothing to worry about, marry a prince, wear nice dresses…"

Temari wanted to slap Ino. Sakura seemed to notice her intend and interrupted her friend.

"But how you fell in love with Kiba, surely is romantic."

"I got lost in the woods and he killed a wolf. Yes, totally romantic." She rolled her eyes. "Sasuke's and your story is so much sweeter. He found her lost show on the stairs and looked for the woman he had danced all night with. Every woman in Konoha wanted to that girl and then it was Sakura of all people."

"I was too embarrassed that I lost my shoe. I didn't want to make a fuss." Sakura waved her hand to change the topic. "But Kiba isn't mysterious as Sai. He never grews older. They say he's a few hundred years old and that he has a painting that ages for him."

"Neji saw that I marry Naruto one day," Hinata threw into the nagging of her friends.

"I don't know why we always talk about boys..."

"Because everyone except you has more interests than war, Tenten."

That sounded interesting. More interesting than the love life's of these women. Temari didn't want to be rude, but talking about love didn't help her at all. She needed a clear mind and fact, feelings wouldn't help her.

"Why are you interested in war?" she asked.

"I'm the goddess of war," Tenten answered and sipped her tea.

The afternoon passed faster with her company. The women had eased her mind a bit. Shikamaru waited in front of the tea house and played with his shadow. She watched him a while before she cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Aren't you in charge of showing me Konoha?"

"I don't know if you want to see more of Konoha. These women are troublesome and I'm sure your head is about to explode."

He was right about this. She would've preferred silence after all these hours of talking.

"Do you know a place no one can find us?"

"Just follow me."

The walked side by side along a river and getting passed by a man in a green jumper mumbling:

"I’m late, I’m late! For a very important date! No time to say ‘hello, goodbye,’ I’m late, I’m late, I’m late!"

"Who was that?" Temari asked and watched the guy running faster.

"That's just Lee," Shikamaru responded and kicked a pebble.

Soon they reached a hill at the outskirts of the village. Shikamaru dropped himself lazily in the grass. Temari looked at him.

"This is the spot you wanted to show me?"

He nodded and closed his eyes. "Lay beside me and just watch the clouds."

Since he didn't stand up, Temari decided it was the best to do as he told. She placed herself on the grass, flat on the back and tried to think of nothing. It didnt work. She had lost one day and was nowhere nearer to any decision.

"Stop thinking, Temari."

"I try."

"How can I help you?" he offered.

"I feel so lost. My life had changed within days. I don't want to die. I always thought I'm ready to give my life. And yet I'm so scared."

"Then marry me, Temari," Shikamaru said seriously. "I can't offer you much. I'm a normal guy with the ability to manipulate shadows. But I can protect you. When I give you my name even your father can't do you harm. Konoha is protected by many powerful magicians. Even you didn't believe all the stories."

"I miss my brothers."

All her emotions flooded her. The pain and the sorrow, the uncertainty and hatred for her father. She realised she was crying as Shikamaru gently took her in his arms. Temari buried her face in his shirt and clinched to him. He whispered soft words into her ear and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry," she finally said and propped herself on her arms.

"Don't be sorry." His fingers wiped the tears from her eyes. "You don't have to act strong."

No man ever had looked at her like this. Like she was the most precious thing in the world. She didn't want to stop getting lost in his eyes. She was thinking how nice he smelt. A lot of other things crossed her mind as his face came nearer and his lips met hers.

She closed her eyes and they didn't stop kissing for a long time.

The seventh day in Konoha approached faster than she imagined. Again she stood in front of the table where Skikaku, Inoichi and Chouza awaited her answer. Shikamaru and she had their hands linked.

She had made her decision. She wanted to live and stay in Konoha. The night before she had discussed this in length with her future husband. He didn't push her in any direction. It was all up to her.

"Temari of the Sand," Shikaku addressed her. "How is your decision?"

"I will marry your son."

"Then it's settled." Shikaku cleared his throat.  
  
"I declare that Temari of the Sand will get freed of her death sentence. My son Nara Shikamaru is about to die by her hands."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed the idea of the Sarutobi Magicians from Sylversmith (with her permission) and her wonderful story "A Desert Called Ocean": https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437379/chapters/61693498
> 
> Please read her wonderful story and give her some love.
> 
> For everyone, who found all the references in the story from different stories, legends, fairy tails, books etc. You're the real MVP.
> 
> I took Asuma's lines from "The Wizard of Oz" and Lee's from "Alice in Wonderland"


	6. Ace Attorney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of Temari Week: Modern AU / Fashion Icon

Her face looked at her from various magazines.

 _Vogue, Elle, Harper's Bazaar, Marie Claire, Vanity Fair_ …at least once she appeared at the cover of those various magazines and she was tired of it. Tired of the fame, the screaming girls, the men who wanted to get to bed with a model and most of all she was tired of the other models.

The day she got the attention of Senju Tsunade, the mother of models, she said goodbye to her old life and was thrown into a world with eating disorders, snobbish people and a lot of false promises.

She adjusted her sun-glasses and exhaled deeply before entering the building in front of her.

The air-conditioning was a little too cold for her but it didn't matter. She needed help and therefore she took hold of the last straw. It wasn't easy to accept she had to go back to this place after her divorce. But she didn't know where else she should go.

At the reception sat Hinata. As always buried in a lot of work.

"Hello Hinata," she greeted her. "I hope you're fine."

The woman with her beautiful eyes looked from her monitor to Temari. Then she squealed.

"Temari!" She walked around the desk and hugged her. "It's been ages."

"I'm really sorry. I'm always busy and don't have time to come around."

"You don't have to apologize. Being a model is tough. How are you?"

Temari let go of her and looked at Hinata's belly. "You're pregnant?"

Hinata put a hand at her stomach.

"Oh, yes. Sorry I didn't tell you." She blushed. "I was sure we would see each other before the child was born. And I was right."

The woman squeezed her hand.

"So you're Neji's secret date? He didn't want to tell me the details, so I assumed it had to be personal."

Temari nodded. "He's my last resort and I didn't want to bother him."

"I'll bring you to his office. He still is in a meeting."

She drank two cups of coffee, waiting for Neji to arrive. Her heels clicked on the linoleum.

His taste hadn't changed. He liked it clean and simple. No colours or fancy furniture.

One thing had changed. There was a photo on his desk. It was him with a girl. She had brown hair with braids. Both of them smiled into the camera.

"Nice seeing you, Temari," Neji greeted her as he entered his office.

She let go of the photo and looked at the door. He was the same, handsome man she once fell in love with. Until they both grew apart.

She was too busy traveling the world. From a photo shoot in Greece, next day the Haute Couture show at Berlin fashion week and then on the plane to San Francisco for another job.

He was stuck in New York studying law and taking over his uncle's law office. Like her he worked long hours, trying to reach perfection. Not taking the time to breath or even a phone call.

Their divorce was in agreement for both parties. They didn't fight - they never did - parted ways and didn't look back again. She missed him sometimes but she knew that it was the right choice.

"I see you have a new girlfriend."

"Wife," he responded and placed himself in his chair. She also sat down. Taking of her sunglasses. She knew the shadows under her eyes were awful. He looked at her concerned.

"Are you happy?" she asked.

"Yes." He took out a notebook and a pen. "But it's not the time to exchange pleasantries. You said you need help."

She took a deep breath.

"I've a stalker," she started. "He broke into my house in L.A. Follows me around the world and sends me letters, gifts and photos. But I can't do anything. Because I don't have a name."

He nodded and took notes. "I'm sure you already informed the police."

"They can't help me," she answered.

"Where are you staying?"

"At my brother's homes. With friends. But I don't want to hide. I want to get rid of him. I urgently need some rest. The constant danger kills me inside."

Neji frowned his eyebrows.

"I need every information you can give me. The first time he did something. The letters, photos and gifts."

She nodded biting her lip. Temari hated showing weakness and he knew. But it wasn't his job to comfort her. Not anymore.

"I thank you, Neji. I wouldn't have called if I had any other options."

"Stop this, Temari. I said if you ever need me I'll help you. I don't hate you. It just didn't work out between us."

She was about to cry, when the door opened and a man walked in. He had a goatee and a messy ponytail high on his head. His overall appearance didn't look professional. He had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up, no jacket and his pants looked crinkled. Instead of nice shoes he wore chucks.

"Good timing, Shikamaru. Please close the door."

"I'm in a hurry. Asuma needs me. So please make it short, Neji."

"This is Temari," he said.

"Nara Shikamaru." He extended his hand to shake hers. "I think I've seen your face somewhere?"

"She's a professional model and my ex-wife. She has a stalker."

Temari was expecting a surprised reaction or at least a comment but Shikamaru just nodded.

"I see. I'll help you Temari in every way I can," he said seriously, "Hinata can give you an appointment."

He turned around. "Good luck in the court, Neji. Do you have time for dinner tonight?"

"Sorry, but Tenten and I meet her parents in the evening."

"Greetings to her. I must go."

As he closed the door, Temari looked shocked at Neji.

"He doesn't look like it, but he's the best man I've. I'm busy with my own cases."

"I trust you, Neji. I also need to go."

He brought her back to the reception, where Hinata was talking to an oddly familiar man. As he bowed to kiss her on the head, she recognized him.

"Naruto?"

The blond man smiled at her. "What a surprise, Temari. How are you doing? And how's Gaara?"

"We all are fine."

"Hinata,Temari needs an appointment with Shikamaru next week," Neji interrupted.

"Sure, Neji-niisan."

"Had something happened?" Naruto asked, curious.

"Can't talk about it," Temari answered. "But next time you're at Gaara's give me notice."

Naruto hugged her. "Take care, Temari."

Neji left the building with her.

"Was nice seeing you again, Temari. I'm sure you're in good hands. Greet your brothers."

She put her sunglasses on and nodded one last time. Her emotions were in uproar and she had a lump in her throat

* * *

A week later she was standing at the same building, nervous and on the edge of running away. Her hand was looking for her lighter. She wanted to quit smoking but with her job, she never had enough rest and it sometimes replaced a meal. She puffed out some air, frustrated and sighed. She needed a cigarette.

"Looking for this?" someone asked and she snapped her head to the side.

Shikamaru was standing beside her, a cigarette in his mouth. He held a lighter in her direction. She bowed her head and he lit the cigarette.

The smoke filled her lungs and she immediately felt better.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They took drags of her cigarette in silence. Temari felt uncomfortable.

She had done some research and knew why Neji had praised his colleague. He never lost a case. His reputation was outstanding. Mostly because he was so young and was the shining star in his field.

"Tell me, Nara. Where did you meet Neji?"

He finished his cigarette and put it in the ashtray, lighting another cigarette.

"Law school of course. He wanted to know who I was after I defeated him in every test," he answered smugly. "Later when he took over the Hyuuga business he asked if I wanted to be his partner in crime."

She nodded and took one drag. This sounded like Neji. He wanted to be the best and if he found someone equal to him he wouldn't let pass this opportunity.

"That's interesting," she mumbled.

"Why are you both divorced?" he wanted to know.

She was startled. He was rude.

"Is this important for my case?"

He shrugged. "I want to know everything about my clients. It's just a thing I do. Sometimes I rejected them after I realised they lied to me."

"So if I tell you things you don't want to hear, you reject me?"

He chuckled. "No. If Neji asks a favour I'll do it."

"Then you're rude and a dumbass."

He cocked an eyebrow and a smile shortly crossed his face. She threw her cigarette in the ashtray, as he also was done. Their hands touched and she flinched. Temari looked at him, not sure, if he also had felt this. His face showed no reaction. She must've imagined it.

"Let's go to work", he said and held the door open for her.

His office was a mess. Documents were scattered on every surface and on the floor. A tie was hanging from a lamp. There was a dead plant on the sill. Coffee mugs were lined neatly on his desk.

"Sorry, I know it looks awful but I didn't have time to clean," he apologized and took a pile of documents from a chair. "Do you want water or coffee?"

"Coffee, please."

He took the mugs on his desk with him and came back a few minutes later with two mugs.

"Do you have the documents, Neji asked for?"

She opened her bag and handed him everything. He flipped through the files and his face frowned with each second passing. She knew it was bad. The last months were like hell. She didn't go out in the evenings and when she was surrounded by a group of friends. She had started Krav Maga to protect herself. After she had lost a big deal with a cosmetics company she needed to act.

"Do you have any idea who this guy could be?"

"Why do you think it's a guy?"

"Because all the facts point to a man. Women do different things to reach their star."

"You tell me that you found this out by just flipping through my files?"

He folded his hands in front of his face.

"I only say it once, Temari, so listen closely," he said and a smile appeared on his face. "I've done this over a hundred times now. I helped men and women to get rid of their problems. I don't say it's easy. Therefore I need honesty. Every hint to get this guy and stop him scaring you."

"I'm not scared," she answered. "I'm angry that this guy decides how I live."

Shikamaru grinned. "Again, I'm surprised."

"Why?"

"Because Neji must've been an idiot to ever let you go."

* * *

She arrived at Kankuro's home just in time. His wife Sakura greeted her with a smile.

"How was your appointment with the lawyer?"

"I hope I can sleep in my own house soon. Also I have to ask for a favour."

Sakura took Temari's coat and hung it on the wardrobe. "You need to stay longer."

"No problem," Kankuro answered, who came out of the living room. His son on his arms.

"Shikamaru said I had to stay at one place. I don't want you to be in danger."

"Shikamaru? Nara Shikamaru?" Sakura asked astonished.

"Do you know him?"

Sakura nodded. "He was Naruto's and my classmate. He's a genius. Was this the lawyer Neji advised you?"

"Yes. And he seems to know what he's doing."

"I already called Naruto and his folks to get extra protection around the house," Sakura explained. "We're safe."

"I really hope so."

This night everything started over again.

The police were gone after they interrogated for two hours. Temari was sitting in the kitchen, in one hand a cigarette, the other around a coffee mug. Her nerves were on the edge. Her stalker - it was a woman, not like Shikamaru predicted a man - had managed to get in her room.

She trembled. She wasn't scared because of herself. She thought about her nephew, her brother and his wife. She put them all in danger because she was the target.

"I'll quit my job," she said to Kankuro, who was sitting across her. "And then I start somewhere new. France sounds nice, don't you think?"

Kankuro cocked an eyebrow. "This girl followed you around the world. She also could find you in France. Don't be silly, Tem."

The doorbell rang again. Kankuro got up and answered the visitor. Minutes later he came back with Shikamaru behind him.

"Hey, Temari," he greeted her with a gentle voice. "Are you alright?"

She wanted to say 'yes' but that was a lie. Therefore she shook her head.

Shortly Shikamaru put a hand on her arm - which felt really good - and sat on a chair at the table. Kankuro also handed him some coffee.

"So, you're Temari's lawyer?" he asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm specialized in cases like Temari's."

"Shouta is asleep, dear," Sakura said as she entered the kitchen. Temari saw that she was worried. She didn't like this. Not any second of this.

"Is that you, Sakura?"

"Shikamaru!" she exclaimed, and hurried to the table. Shikamaru stood up and she hugged him. Both Kankuro and Temari looked at them dumbfounded.

"It's been years. When did we see each other last time?" Shikamaru asked and let go of her.

"Wasn't it Kakashi's birthday?"

He nodded. "That's around four years ago?"

"Do you still dare that girl? What was her name?"

"Shiho," he said and shook his head. "Didn't work out."

Kankuro made a noise with his throat. Immediately Sakura and Shikamaru stopped talking. The latter grabbed his neck embarrassed. Temari chuckled.

"Sorry," Shikamaru mumbled. "So what happened?”

This time Kankuro did the talking. Temari closed her eyes because she really was tired.

She opened her eyes again as Shikamaru shook her by the shoulder. His brown eyes looked at her worried.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"I didn't want to wake you, but we need to go."

"We…what does this mean?"

She almost fell from the chair because she was dizzy from sleep. Shikamaru catched her in time. Her heart started beating faster because of his touch.

Temari didn't know why her body always reacted so irrationally the second she accidentially touched him. She didn't like this. She saw how Shikamaru swallowed hard and let go of her fast.

"You need a place that the stalker can't find you. So you're staying with me"

"Are you kidding? I barely know you and I should stay with you." She raised her voice. "And where are Kankuro and Sakura?"

"They pack your belongings."

She wanted to shout for her brother but then Shouta would wake up.

"Why has it to be your house?" she asked and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Because I'm your lawyer and already have extra protection around my house. Or do you want to stay in Neji's house?"

That took her back on her toes. If the other option was to stay at the house of her ex, she would accept this offer.

"Fine," she said disgruntled.

"Also you have to take a break from work."

"Why the hell should I do this?" He had guts to even consider this.

He sighed. "Temari, I want you to be safe. This woman stood in your bedroom today. She's more dangerous than we thought."

"Okay, hyper-brain. I'll go with you. And stop working. Because you're my lawyer."

She was sure he said "How troublesome."

* * *

The next week she was busy rearranging her schedule. She called her agency several times - which involved a lot of shouting and swearing - but in the end she had a free month. It made her nervous to stay at this unknown place Shikamaru called his home.

It was in the middle of nowhere, near a forest. One morning she was greeted by a deer in the garden. It was peaceful and quiet. Something she hadn't experienced for years.

After her last call for the day, she dropped herself on the sofa and zapped through the TV program. She was on her own until evening. Then Shikamaru would come home from work. He disappeared into his office, to work even more and maybe joined her for dinner.

She let herself lull into the comforting noises of a Telenovela and thought about her life.

She loved her job. It meant she could see the world and dive into different cultures. But lately she was tired. While all of her friends settled down, married and became parents, her life was a constant battle for jobs and attention.

Temari hadn't had a relationship since her divorce. She failed once and didn't try again. If you didn't fall in love your heart wasn't broken. A simple rule. But in moments like these, when everything seems to fall apart, a shoulder to lean on would be nice.

She continued her brooding until she heard the front door open and close. It was too early for Shikamaru. She stood up, the remote in her hand. She could throw this at the intruder. Her ears recognized two voices. One was Shikamaru's, the other belonged to a woman. She let the remote drop onto the sofa and walked to greet them.

"Choji finally asked her for a date?"

"Yes! After all these months I talked sense into him and he finally made the first step."

"Hello," Temari greeted both. The woman turned around.

"What are you doing here?!" Both women screamed unisono and fell into each other's arms.

Yamanaka Ino was one of the models she really liked. Among all the other dumb chicks, she was like one in a million. She was much longer in the model business than Temari. She helped her to take the right route through the jungle of fake smiles and broken promises.

"Why didn't you tell me you have a girlfriend, Shika?" Ino said accusingly. "Years ago I wanted to introduce you to Temari, but you refused because you said models are too troublesome."

Temari could see his cheeks blushing.

"Ehm, Ino…"

She didn't listen and continued talking. "I always thought you're perfect for each other!"

"He's my lawyer," Temari interrupted her friend, noticing she also started to get hot cheeks.

"Oh."

The disappointment in Ino's voice was also visible on her face.

"Wait…you need a lawyer. And you need Shikamaru as your lawyer..Honey, what happened?"

Ino said goodbye in the evening. They had a lot to catch up on and the most time the women talked with each other. Shikamaru disappeared for short breaks to make a call or go smoking.

She joined him at the silence on his porch, placing herself on one of the chairs. Between them stood a bottle with Whiskey. Two glasses prepared. He offered her a cigarette, she gladly took. Shikamaru slumped back into his seat and gave a content sigh.

"Isn't it funny that our lives are so connected with each other and we never met?" she said and took a deep drag of her cigarette. Her other hand took hold of the glass with Whiskey.

"What do you mean?" he asked and also took a glass. "Do you believe in faith, or something like that?"

He sounded seriously interested. They hadn't avoided each other over the last week, but she hadn't wanted to invade his personal space. So she kept herself busy with other things. Actually, they never talked about anything other than her case.

"It's just…you went to school with various people, who also play important roles in my life," she evaluated. "Take Sakura, she is my sister-in-law. Or Hinata, my ex-husband's cousin and married to Naruto."

"Or Ino, the girl I know since we were toddlers," he added. "I get where you come from."

"So, why have we never met before?"

"Maybe we've met but don't remember?"

"I would always remember someone with this hairstyle."

He raised the Whisky to his mouth. She copied him, while waiting for his answer.

"In fact we almost met. Because of Ino. She had this party two years ago. And I went there. She was completely devastated you had to leave early."

"I had a flight to Tokyo the next day. I know because she begged me to stay."

She saw that he smiled and shook his head.

"Ino thinks I'll die alone while playing Shogi on my porch."

That made her giggle. "That sounds nice."

"Really?" he looked at her. "You don't seem to be the type to stand still."

"I couldn't. I needed to feed my brothers, help them to be normal functioning humans." She gave him a crooked smile. "First my mother died, years later my father. And it was easy money with modeling."

"I really underestimated you, Temari." He got up and looked down at her. "You hide a lot behind your facade."

A yawn slipped from her mouth.

"I think I will go inside."

He gave her a helping hand to stand up. Again his touch shot an electric shock through her body. She looked into his eyes longer than normal. And he gave her the same look.

She cleared her throat. "Good night, Shikamaru."

"Night, Temari."

* * *

They stepped into a routine over the next three weeks. Temari tried to avoid a PR disaster, because she suddenly disappeared from the world, while Shikamaru put all effort in finding the girl who stalked her. She was so grateful for all he did to keep her safe. It wasn’t a normal lawyer-client relationship. She knew this but it didn’t bother her.

Since her normal life was on stand-by she started to dig into cooking as her new hobby. Shikamaru always ate outside the house and relied too much on take-away food. Therefore she had to take action. The first evening she surprised him with a home-made meal, his eyes got round. He was startled and forgot how to breathe but happily accepted to eat with her.

She was cutting some onions at one of these evenings and waited for his return. He said he would be late. So she turned on some music and started dancing around the kitchen to the sound of _Run To The Hills_ by Iron Maiden. She really missed going to concerts. One of the things her stalker had her robbed from.

She was completely absorbed in singing and preparing food that she only noticed the thunderstorm when a loud thunder echoed through the house and the lights went out. The music also died. She sighed and looked for her mobile phone. Of all times it had to be today, that the electricity was gone. She dialed the number of his office.

“Hyuuga-Nara attorneys, how may I help you?”

“Hey, Hinata. It’s me, Temari. Is Shikamaru available?”

“Oh, Temari. Sorry, but he’s at the police office. Is it urgent? I could call Naruto.”

She bit her lip. “It’s just that electricity is gone and I don't know how to fix this. And since it’s Shikamaru’s house I thought he knew.”

“I’ll call Naruto. I come back to you any minute, okay?”

“Thanks, Hinata!”

She put her phone away and thought where Shikamaru could possibly hide some candles. Being alone in this big house surely gave her the chills. Mostly because it was so far away from civilization and surrounded by a forest. The thunderstorm continued and rain whipped on the windows.

Temari searched in every room and opened every closet and drawer. Eventually all that was left was Shikamaru’s bedroom. She didn’t want to go into his room, but she hoped he would forgive her. The light on her phone illuminated his sparse bedroom. Here he had some personal things, not like in the rest of his house. He had a photo of him and his friends. There also was a picture of little Shikamaru with his father and mother. He was an adorable kid.

The noise of broken glass was carried through the empty house.

Her heart started beating faster. Maybe it was just the wind. A branch from one of the trees that was carried to the house.

With careful steps she left the bedroom. She looked around and found the shattered window at the kitchen. It wasn’t destroyed by a tree branch. In the middle of the glass pieces laid a stone. A note was attached to it.

_Found you_

Her fingers ran over the screen of her phone. It rang and rang for an eternity. She had cut her foot on the glass, but the pain didn’t bother her.

_Please, take this call, Shikamaru. PLEASE!_

Finally she heard him answer his phone.

“I’m on my way home, Temari. You don’t have to call again.”

“She’s here,” she whispered. She didn’t need to explain.

“Lock yourself in the bathroom, immediately. Have you called the police?”

She first shook her head, before realising he couldn’t see her. “No. She destroyed a window.”

“Hang up. Hide, Temari. I’ll take care of everything,” he let out a frustrated groan. “And don’t be reckless.”

“Please hurry,” she said.

The line died and she looked at the kitchen counter. She knew that she left the room with a knife beside the cutting board.

The bathroom was the room farest away from the kitchen, but she knew why Shikamaru wanted her to stay there. This room had no windows. She had looked for her bag, where she had pepper spray, but it was gone. Since she had no car to run away all she could do was wait until help arrived.

She grabbed the poker from the fireplace. Temari would not give up without a fight. Her stalker had done too much and she was fed up with hiding. She would beat shit out of her. She deserved it.

The house was silent, the only sound that filled the silence was the rain from outside. She listened to every noise. She almost reached the bathroom as the door to the room sprang open. The woman who had followed her for the last months stood at the door frame. She knew her. Her sardonic smile made her shiver. She had red hair that there at shoulder length. And her dark eyes...they shouted madness. She had the knife in her hand.

"Tayuya," she whispered. 

It was years ago they've met. She also worked in fashion business. At that time she had tried to ruin Temari's reputation several times. Her boss was the leader of Sound Industries, a snake like man named Orochimaru. Tayuya was also know as a member of the Sound Four. A famous group within their own agency with world-wide success.

“My beloved Temari,” she said threateningly. “Finally I can get rid of you."

She jumped at her as she raised the poker in front of her head. The knife came to a halt centimeters before her face. She swallowed hard.

_You can do this, Temari. You’re not a weak woman._

She used her confusion and kicked her shin. Tayuya howled because of the sharp pain. Temari turned on her feet and ran to the front door. She had to get out of this house.

She didn’t know how much time had passed since her call with Shikamaru, but she hoped he was near. It took him around an hour to drive from the city. She just had to stand her ground long enough.

Temari heard the woman following her, with loud footsteps. All she could think about, was running as fast as she could.

She cussed under her breath, that this house was so big. Why did Shikamaru have to have such a huge place? He didn’t wear fancy suits like every lawyer she knew. He didn’t give a damn about everything. But a house with so many rooms you could get lost in it for weeks, yes, he had to fulfil that stereotype.

Again she ran over the broken glass and this time it slit her foot open. The blood made her slide on the floor, and of course she fell as she tried to make a shortcut through the kitchen. Her stalker was right behind her. The poker had fallen off her hands.

She rolled on her back, grabbing the poker, ready to strike. The woman smiled at her.

"This makes things much easier. I love to play."

She heard the front door burst open and hectic steps.

"New York Police, drop your weapon and put your hands over your head," barked Naruto. "Or else we shoot."

She was beyond relieved. But Tayuya didn't do as he was told. She made a move with her arm.

She heard shots being fired and Tayuya sagged.

* * *

Tayuya was arrested because of several crimes from her past. That and so much more info Shikamaru told her on the way back to his house. Three days had passed and she was allowed to leave the hospital. Since all her stuff was at Shikamaru's she had to return one more time. And then her life could go back to normal.

The newspapers were full of wild stories about her. Suggestions about her attacker, her love-life and so much more. Temari couldn't care less. She had extended her leave from model business to go on a long vacation. She thought about the Maldives or the Canaries. Somewhere warm and with sandy beaches.

Shikamaru opened her door and handed her the crutches. The cut on the sole of her foot was deep and until it was healed completely she wasn't allowed to walk on it. She followed Shikamaru into his house and was surprised it looked exactly like before the attack. All the glass and blood were gone. The window was replaced.

She thought about how Shikamaru had hugged her tightly on this night, relieved she wasn't hurt or worse, dead. Temari was sure his eyes were full of tears. It was definitely too emotional for him only being her lawyer.

"Do you want a drink or leave this place as soon as possible?" he asked curiously.

She laughed. "If you don't have more stalkers hidden in bathrooms, I'll stay a few minutes."

He shook his head amused and disappeared into the kitchen. She lumped to the sofa, hoping not to fall, because of her clothes. She borrowed something from Shikamaru and it was much too large for her. Without much grace she placed herself on the sofa, her injured foot on a cushion.

Shikamaru came back with a cool glass of water. The ice clinked. He raised her leg, to sit beside her on the sofa, her foot in his lap.

"Did I invite you?" she asked and hid a chuckle behind the glass.

"It's my house after all", he answered smugly. "I can do whatever I want."

His words were laced with a hidden meaning. She could see it in his eyes, and the smile at the corner of his mouth.

"And what do you want to do?" she asked to tease him.

He didn't answer but leaned his face in her direction to catch her lips.

First the kiss was just a chaste touch of their lips but she wanted more. She pulled him closer at his shirt, wrapping her arms around him, so he had to lie half on her. Temari moaned as his lips started kissing her neck and his hand roamed under her shirt. He sure knew what he wanted.

She got rid of the tie in his hair as his mouth traveled south and he pushed her shirt aside. Her hands clutched the fabric of the sofa as Shikamaru started sucking her nipple. Temari forgot how to breath. It felt so good and she didn’t want him to stop. But he did, gave her a short kiss and slumped back on his side of the sofa.

“Why did you stop?” she wanted to know as she sat up.

“I just showed you what I wanted to do,” he answered hoarsely.

“Take me to your bedroom, immediately,” Temari demanded.

“You’re a really, troublesome woman, do you know?” His eyes sparkled with amusement.

She also could play this game. Her hand grabbed the clearly visible bulge on his pants. He groaned deeply.

“So what about your bedroom?”

* * *

She never returned to her former job, but started working as a freelancer for fashion magazines. Tayuya was in a high-security psychiatric ward and couldn’t hunt her down again. Life had become easier the moment she decided to change her life.

It all began with Shikamaru kissing her. She didn’t know why, but he made her complete without much effort. He also stepped down with working hours after she had her new job.

The press didn’t take it well that Temari quit her job. They accused her of a lot of things. And it became worse after they found out who she was dating. That Shikamaru worked with her ex-husband was new fodder for various rumors.

She looked out the window in her office. The skyscrapers greeted her. All she could think of was home. Just one more hour before she would call it a day.

A knock on the door announced a visitor.

The door was pushed open and a familiar face popped in view. It was Shouta.

“Temari!” he screamed and ran in her direction. Behind her nephew Kankuro appeared.

“Hey, little one,” she greeted him with a warm hug. “What are you doing here?”

“We were visiting Hinata and Naruto,” Kankuro answered. “His son already looks like him.”

Temari let go of Shouta, who ran to play with the magazines that were shattered round the room.

“I still have to work for one hour.”

“Aren’t you a freelancer?”

“Yes, but this magazine demands me to work here,” she said and also hugged her brother. “Shikamaru will catch me for a ride home.”

“Hmm...I also have to tell you something.” Kankuro smiled, pleased. “Sakura’s pregnant again.”

“That’s great news!” she screamed and threw her arms around his neck. “When is the due date?”

“Next year in May.”

“I’m happy for both of you.”

“So, what about Shikamaru and you?”

She rolled her eyes. “We don’t date that long. I’ve a lot of time to get kids on my own.”

“I’m just kidding.” He chuckled. “But to see you this happy after all these years. You deserved it.”

Yes, she was happy. Even if the last year mostly was like hell, now she could look back with a smile on her face.

Because she had Shikamaru and a whole life full of joy in view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands up: Who knew who was Temari's stalker before I revealed the identity? :)


	7. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of Temari Week: Gift

Rain greeted her the moment she passed the border of the Land of Fire. 

She stopped immediately and closed her eyes. In Suna rain was precious. It meant water for crops and decreased the costs for importing food into the village. Therefore everyone started to run outside, the first drops of rain appeared, and gathered water in every available vessel. Rain was like gold and diamonds. More valuable than anything else. A gift they praised every time. 

The first time in Konoha when it rained was different. All the people started cursing because they didn't want to get wet and ran into buildings to avoid the water at all. She clearly remembered the look on Shikamaru's face as she ran outside and danced through the puddles on the street. Every other person must've thought she was insane. But he understood. 

She was completely soaked as she passed the A-un gate, but it didn't bother her. Today she was in Konoha because of a personal reason. Tomorrow was Shikamaru's birthday and she decided to surprise him. 

Since it was the middle of the day he probably was at work. She smiled as she took the keys to his apartment out of her bag. He gave them to her the last time she visited. He was clearly embarrassed as he handed her the key, his hand rubbing his neck, a blush on his cheeks. She loved to see him flustered. 

She stepped out of her shoes and leaned her fan against the wall. There already was dirt from her previous stays on the paint. She always put her weapon there. Konoha more and more became her home. She liked the thought. 

Her first way was to his bedroom. She needed a towel and dry clothes. Surprisingly she found that Shikamaru's bed was a mess of crumbled sheets. Normally he did his bed before he left. She put a hand on the sheets. They were damp. Like someone had lost a lot of sweat. That was odd. 

She decided to find out what this meant and headed to the bathroom. Soon she found answers to her questions. Shikamaru lay on the floor and his head was on a towel. He was pale, his hair was open and wet streaks fell into his face. She could not only smell he was sweating, the room was filled with a sour scent. 

Cautiously she tipped him with one foot.

"Hey, wake up, crybaby, " she said, "did you drink too much Sake yesterday?" 

He didn't react first but he mumbled something. She used a little bit more force the next time. 

"Leave me alone," he said now, and opened one eye. He looked at her tired with red eyes. 

"Get your lazy ass up. I know you need to work. Next time you shouldn't drink so much."

"I can't stand up," he answered with a groan. 

She ran out of patience. "Stand up, Shikamaru!" she said loudly. "Or I'll kick you for real."

"I didn't drink yesterday." He exhaled deeply. "I'm ill for kami's sake. So if you don't help me to get back into my bedroom, leave me alone, woman."

She was startled and embarrassed. With a quick motion she kneeled beside him and put a hand on his forehead. It felt hot like a fire. 

"You're really sick."

He sighed and closed his eye. "I wouldn't lie to you, Tem. It started at night."

"How can I help you?" 

"I just want to lay in my bed and die in peace."

She leaned over and touched his neck with her lips. 

"That tickles."

She had informed the Hokage that Shikamaru was ill and called Ino if she was available. He slept in his bed, with a cold cloth on his forehead, still burning with fever. It was a long time ago she had last treated someone with a sickness. Last time it was Gaara and she still knew how helpless she had felt.

All she could do now was to prepare some tea, until medical aid would arrive.

Silent as possible she entered his bedroom. He laid on his back, breathing heavily. His cheeks were red. She placed the pot with tea on the nightstand. She wanted to grab the cloth to replace it with a new one as Shikamaru flung his eyes open.

"Hey," she said and continued with her task. His eyes looked disoriented around but soon found back to hers. He always said that he loved her eyes the most because of the unusual colour. She gave him a smile.

"Everything hurts", he said with a hoarse voice.

"I know," she answered and tapped the sweat on his face with a wet cloth away. "Ino will come in one hour."

He closed his eyes and groaned. She had never seen him so weak. His hand searched for hers. Temari gently wrapped his fingers.

"Why are you here?" 

"Because you're sick?" she answered and her voice pitched a little at the end of her question. Did the fever make him dumb all of the sudden? 

He tried to chuckle, but it turned into a cough that shook his whole body. Again he made a noise of discomfort. 

"I mean Konoha. Didn't you have a mission?" 

"I had," she said and finally replaced the cloth to cool him down. "But turned out the Nukenin I should assassinate had died. And since it's your birthday tomorrow I wanted to surprise you."

"I don't think I'm able to invite you to dinner as usually," he said with a hint of a smirk in his voice.

"I'll just add it to the list of meals you owe me."

Instead of an answer he already was asleep. 

Ino arrived around two hours later. In between Temari had checked on Shikamaru occasionally. His fever was still high and his breathing started to get shallow. Behind Ino stood Naruto. 

"I heard Shikamaru is sick! I got Ramen for him!" he said cheerfully. 

He passed the two women and disappeared in the kitchen. 

"I tried to get rid of him," Ino said lowly. "But he wanted to help Shikamaru..."

Temari nodded. "I keep him busy. Shikamaru is in his bedroom."

She listened to Naruto's stories about his recent missions and waited impatiently until Ino was done with her examination. It took a lot of time and this made her tense. Lastly Ino joined them again. 

"Shikamaru needs to go to the hospital. He has a serious lung inflammation," she announced. "Could you carry him, Naruto?" 

Temari dropped her tea cup. 

She hated waiting rooms. She really did. But she wasn't allowed to accompany Shikamaru while they tried to locate the source of his infection. Besides Naruto also Choji had arrived and was waiting with her. While Naruto walked circles in the room, Choji looked at her with a frown. 

"Don't worry, Temari. Shikamaru is strong."

He may be right, but that didn't soothe her. He shouldn't be alone. She wanted to stay at his side. Comfort him with her presence. She knew he could do this without her, however, it would also make her feel better to see him. 

His lips had turned blue on their way to the hospital and it had scared her. She never was scared, and she didn't want to experience this feeling again. 

Temari could handle all hurdles the life of a Shinobi threw her into the face. She was prepared for missions going wrong, a war and losing people because of miscalculations. What she wasn't prepared for were the uncertain things in life. All the things she could not plan. Shikamaru in this hospital with a serious cold was one of those things. 

The long hours nagged on her nerves. At one point Choji brought her a coffee. She fiddled with the mug in her hands, long after she emptied it. She looked at the clock above the door. Two and a half hours since they took care of him. 

"He's alright," a gentle voice said beside Temari. Sakura looked at her. "Shikamaru wants to see you."

She followed her into a room and swallowed hard. He didn't need to worry. She had to be strong for him. 

The bed seemed so big. He had an infusion in his arm, a mask over his mouth and nose that gave him oxygen. But he had his eyes opened and leaned against a cushion. His face had a much livelier shade. He lifted his hand to greet her. 

"Call me when you need me. Don't stay too long, Temari."

Her body moved on his own to his bed and softly touched his hand. It was difficult to read his face as half of it was covered with the oxygen mask and his eyes were fogged with fever. He wanted to say something. She stopped his hand which was about to remove the mask. Under no circumstances she would allow this. 

"You don't have to be sorry, Shikamaru. All that matters now is you. So rest a bit. I'll stay at your side."

She didn't let go of his hand. 

He had to stay until the antibiotics worked. The inflammation of his lungs was so severe that he got the right treatment in the last second. Temari was eaten by guilt. She didn't notice the seriousness of his sickness. 

Sakura had explained he had an asymptomatic lung inflammation. That meant it showed no visible signs until it was almost too late. She persuaded her that even most medics didn't see this. But shouldn't she have known? 

She knew Shikamaru better than anyone else. Temari knew all his secrets, his dreams, fears and hopes. She had seen him laugh and cry, crumble completely because of his father's death. They trusted each other without a doubt. And so it was her fault. 

She woke up with a start as someone stroked her hair. Temari almost jumped out of her chair. Shikamaru was awake and looked at her concerned. The moon illuminated the room. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked and wiped a hand through her face to get rid of the sleep. 

“Better”, he said and took off the oxygen mask. “You should go home and sleep in a bed.”

“And you should wear this mask”, she responded. 

“I will but first you promise me to go home.” He sounded serious. 

“I stay. I don’t want to leave you alone.” 

He exhaled and coughed. “I am not alone. There’s a bunch of people looking after me. I’m in a hospital.” 

“You know what I mean”, she said and tried to put his mask over his face. He stopped her. 

“I can’t get well when I’ve to worry about you. Get some rest, Tem. I will manage on my own. You can visit me tomorrow.”

Shikamaru was right. She knew this but it would make her feel better to stay with him. He was more precious to her than she ever could express with words. Temari never thought she would feel this way about him. 

She stood up and kissed his temple. “Don’t do anything funny while I’m gone.”

“I’ll just sleep. I'm really tired.” 

The next day came soon and she was walking to the hospital again. She sighed because she couldn’t find sleep at night. It was always like when they were apart. Temari hated to admit it, and she would never tell him, but the reason her visits became more frequent was also she couldn’t sleep without him lying beside her. 

She turned in the hallway to enter Shikamaru’s room and stopped as she heard loud noises coming out of his room. Curiously she opened the door and was greeted by a bunch of people. Naruto sat on a chair and chatted with Kiba, who was once without his stupid dog. Also Ino and Choji were present. Balloons and flowers decorated the room, and a banner saying “Happy Birthday, Shikamaru!” hung on a wall. Someone had organized a cake.

But all those things didn’t matter to her. Her eyes locked onto Shikamaru, who smiled while talking to Sai. He looked so much better than yesterday. The oxygen mask was gone.

She stayed in the doorframe unsure if she wanted to join the group. Temari had imagined her and him being alone. Now the situation has changed completely. She felt like an intruder.

“Hey Temari!” Naruto shouted. “You’re finally here!”

He dragged her to the rest of the group and pushed her on a chair. Shikamaru gave her an apologising smile and shrugged his shoulder. She smiled around and took the offered cake. After all if she wanted to stay with Shikamaru she would handle his friends. They would’ve enough time later.

Four days after her arrival in Konoha he finally was released from hospital. He wasn’t allowed to do much at home and therefore she added a few days to help him recover from his illness. Therefore she was busy preparing dinner, while Shikamaru sat on his porch, watching clouds. She added the vegetables to the soup and put the lid on the pot, then joined him outside. 

“Dinner is ready in half an hour”, she said. “Don’t you want to come in? It’s cold outside.”

He shook his head and continued looking at the sky. She placed herself beside him. One arm grabbed her to hold her closer. Temari leaned her head on his shoulder happy to have him back. 

They sat in silence for a while, before she cleared her throat. “I’m sorry that I didn’t see you were so ill.”

“Stop it, Temari”, he answered. “You’re not a medic. You did everything you could.”

“Still I feel guilty. Also I wanted to give you something special for your birthday. I don’t even have a gift.”

He chuckled and grabbed her hand before looking into her eyes. 

“I don’t need a gift. I’ve you. You’re the greatest gift I ever got.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TEMARI! 
> 
> And with this chapter, this wild week comes to an end.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos!


End file.
